Another Nerd
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: "Now that I think back to it all, it all seemed actually predictable. Even what Brick did was predictable. Everything. But then again, back then I was just another red-headed, pink-eyed nerd. Nothing more to that, expect for that fire. And what happened to Mom and Professor. And my family." Blossom's just another nerd at school with a few secrets up her sleeve. R&R!
1. Stupid Boys

_**Hi, it's me! Okay, I really am disappointed in myself for not making a good Reds fic, so I'm making this, despite my growing amount of stories that are in desperate need of updates. -_-' I will try my very best because , as much as I don't like Blossy, the reds are a good couple. So blah, blah, bla, I don't own anything, but the plot and duh, bla, blah, blah. This is in Blossom's POV!**_

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything but the plot!**_

* * *

_Eyes On Me_

"So what is the answer?" Miss Bulloks was facing the board covering it with long, simple equations, causing kids to gasp and mutter angrily at the question. The pencil scorched on my paper as my hand immediately shot up. Miss Bulloks turned and looked around the room, only to stop and glare at me, holding back a heavy sigh. I couldn't blame her. In almost every class, I was the one who answered the questions, getting every single one right. And you could tell the teachers hated it. It's not like they hated me ,they usually shower me with praises and compliments, it's just the kids became dependent on me and still somehow push me around. Every time the teacher asks a question, all eyes were on me, egging me on to answer wrong, show some type of lacking in intelligence. But that's not going to happen. I hope.

The kids turned their lazy, yet somehow frusrated gazes at me and I started to squirm a bit. I'm always going to answer, but it's a bit odd to have everyone's attention. Miss Bulloks let out her sigh and nodded, "Yes, Miss Utonium?"

"2x+2 equals 36 is 17, and if you want to find the square root of that, you could use 16 as an example since it makes a perfect square and its square root is 4, so we could suggest it would be," I sucked in more air as I was explaining too much, but I like to boast sometimes. "4.12310563 to be completely exact, but really if one were to round to the hundredths place, it'd be 4.12."

"Way to go, smart ass." A boy with reddish-brown hair mumbled beside me. I chuckled nervously as the teacher stared at me with a somewhat surprised look. I do like to boast, but when people just stare at me like that, it gets me anxious, like I'm some sort of freak.

"Corre-" _RIINNNGG! _The bell cut her off with a loud ring that made me want to rip my hair out. Everyone cheered loudly and raced out of class, leaving me alone as I sat and waited for Miss Bolloks to dismiss me.

"You are dismissed, Blossom." Miss Bolloks gave me a kind smile, something she wouldn't do to other students since she was so strict. I smiled back and nodded. Gathering my stuff, I calmly walked out the class and into the crowded hallways. Shouts of "Hey!", Jerk!", and "Watch where you're going!" sounded through with the usual loud cuss words while kids high-fived and fist-bumped each other.

I silently rolled my eyes at their stupidity. They're acting like they're out of school even though 1st period just ended. I just ignored every push, shove, and glare I got from other kids and walked up the stairs. All of the negative feelings I had floated away as a pink and red door started to appear in my sight. My favorite class! The door opened, revealing a small, elderly women with squinty eyes and white hair who coughed and grinned a toothless grin at the kids who walked into class.

I, unknowingly, started to run down the hall, smiling like an idiot. The old teacher turned and waved at me with a sweet grin, making me speed up. But before I could even get half-way there, a hard force hit me.

**_BAM!_**

I landed on my butt on the floor._"_Oww." I muttered and rubbed the back of my head, wincing. A low chuckle directed my attention to red eyes shiing in amusment. I knew instantly who he was. You wouldn't have to show me his usual torn and worn jeans or the large red hoodie that matched the color of his hat that sat upon his spiky dark orange hair. Just show me those horrible, despicable, blood red eyes and I would know. And if it hadn't been that I was suppose to be the leader, I would've cut him in two.

"Brick." I tried to keep myself from screaming at the top of my lungs at him.

"You know you should really watch where you're going, Bloss." Brick said smugly, smirking.

"_Excuse me?" _I growled, getting up from the floor.

"You are excused." He replied, giving me another smirk. I glared at him and folded my arms defiantely. He merely smiled and moved out of the way.

"Miss Blossom!" A sweet voice called from the pink and red door. Oh right, Miss Elry's class. I quickly picked up my stuff and giving Brick one last glare, I walked to the door.

"_B__uon giorno, _Miss Elry. _Come sta?_" I greeted her with a friendly smile.

"I see you've been studying, Miss Blossom. But I've been doing fine." Miss Elry grinned back.

"Yo, Elry." Brick suddenly interruped, pushing me to the side to go through the door.

"_Lui è idiota." _I cursed under my breath.

"_Du dicke fette Schwein, _Pinky." He shot back. I glared at him, holding back mounds of cuss words that I wanted to yell at him.

"Well, that was interesting." I heard a tough voice from behind me, a smirk clear in the voice. I turned around to see Buttercup leaning against the wall, in her regular baggy black jeans and dark green hoodie that was zipped half-way up showing the neon green skull shirt underneath.

"Yeah, Blossy. I thought you were gonna kill him." A sweet voice giggled. Bubbles came up beside Buttercup, in a light blue dress with white leggings and blue flats. Blaze silently stepped beside the two, in her black jeans and dark purple and gold jacket over a a black and white shirt, face cold and unwavering.

"I thought you guys didn't have foreign languages." I said, ignoring their remarks about that _rosso idiota._

_"_Well_, _Bubbles thought it'd be a good, 'social', thing for us to do." Blaze remarked with a hint of a smirk. Bubbles smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Plus, I'm a bit rusty on my Russian. Aren't they teaching that this semester?" Bubbles gave Miss Elry a bubbly grin.

"Yes, that and any language you suit if you're willing enough to study. This semester the school decided we'll do different groups with their own individual language." Miss Elry replied kindly. Buttercup scoffed and shook her hand in the air.

"I'm a teenager, The only languages I need to know are english, cussing, and sacasm. And I pretty sure I got that down. 'Nuff said." Buttercup crossed her arms. Miss Elry chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure too that you are fluent in those languages, but how about you learn how to cuss in a _different_ language?" Miss Elry raised an eyebrow as Buttercup smirked at the thought.

"Wait, Miss Elry, are you literally offering to teach a student how to cuss in a different language?" I gasped and put a hand on my hip. Then, something totally unexpected happened. Miss Elry _smirked. _

"Why, of course Miss Utonium. I taught you how to say such words in Italian, didn't I?" I blushed and smiled arkwardly. She did teach me how to call someone a jackass in Italian, but I never used it. Well, not publicly. I could never cuss as the perfect leader of my siblings! Never! Though it would be nice, wouldn't it? '_No!' _A voice snapped me back to reality.

"Well, yeah, but Buttercup tends to take it a bit far..." I reasoned as I rubbed the back of my head akwardly. Blaze sighed and stratched her head, eyes closed as she yawned.

"Of course Buttersub takes it too far." She said and yawned again.

"Yeah! How else are we suppose to call out on that green fuck-head?" Buttercup added with a glance to the door down the long hallway. It was the P.E door that lead out to the football field. She was talking about Butch then. He, along with his three other brothers, played football for the school team, known as 'The Wasome Wasps'. She and Butch never really did get along. She was the only girl on the football team and soccer team, but helped our school get to the finals just as much as the 'Ruffs. However, they always argued about the strategies and when pratice was and which position they got in the team.

But it always ended up the same. The coach would pull them apart right when the kicking and punching started and say the same thing, "I make the strategies, pratice will still be on Tuesdays, Wensdays, and Fridays 5'o clock to 8'o clock, and the positions stay the same. Buttercup, you're still noseguard and Butch you're still quaterback."

It was actually kind of funny how much they argued. They argued almost as much as me and Brick, and that's pretty hard to match, trust me. Miss Elry ignored Buttercup's cussing and waved to the classrooom door.

"Hurry now, get inside before you get a tardy." I nodded, and with a smile, walked into the classroom. A spitball whizzed right past me at almost a super speed and instead hit Buttercup, who was just stepping inside with Bubbles and Blaze. Oh, no...

"Alright, who's the asshole who made that spitball?!" Buttercup screamed, stomping her foot onto the floor. The room became deadly silent. No one made a single move, not even Miss Elry who was still right outside the classroom. The silence carried on for a few mintues before I could hear a faint snickering at the back of the room. Buttercup stepped forward and glared at everyone in the room.

"Well? Who was it!?" Buttercup snarled, earning another snicker from the back of the room. As I took another step further, I saw the source of the snickers. In the back of the room, the three Rowdyruffs sat in their chairs with smirks, and snickering.

Boomer, however, was not smirking or snickering and looked completely and utterly confused. His dirty blonde hair fell over his ocean blue eyes in shaggy waves, probably blocking his vision. Acid washed jeans hugged his legs tightly unlike his brothers' rather baggy jeans. His dark blue jacket was completely unzipped, showing a blue t-shirt that seemed to be made in art class hence the large words, 'Miss Arie Rocks!", writen in bold, black letters in the middle of the shirt.

Brick sat in the middle of his brothers, with a large smirk and murderous red eyes directed straight at me. I returned the glare right back at him. He mouthed the words, 'It's not over.", and gave me another smirk. I rolled my eyes; I knew it wasn't over. That boy is too prideful to let things blow over. I heard sudden laughter from his other brother.

Butch was on the other side of his red brother, straw in hand and now laughing loudly. His dark black hair was somehow spiked up, without a trance of hair gel in his hair; bangs pushed aside showing his pine green eyes. His ripped baggy jeans gave off his usual 'bad boy' sense along with his dark green shirt over a long-sleeved black shirt. He continued to laugh, only to fall off his chair by a powerful punch from Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" I said sternly, giving Brick a glare as he snickered loudly. Buttercup rolled her minty green eyes.

"It's just one punch, chill out leader girl." She replied. Another snicker emitted from the three brothers. I glared at them, and nodded to Blaze and Bubbles. They nodded back and walked to their seats, grabbing Buttercup along the way; they plopped down in their seats and sat Buttercup down. I turned to the class and gave them all a firm look.

"Well? Class starts in 1 minute, carry on with errands before it starts." I said, and without looking at their weird look, walked to my seat in the front of class and sat down. The kids shared weird looks before shrugging and continuing to talk. I pulled out my book, _'Christmas Murder', _and flipped to my page. I must've really gotten into that book because I didn't notice Miss Elry stroll in and step in front of the class.

"Good mornin' everyone! This semester is going to a bit different with the new lessons and all, but I believe you can handle it." I folded the egde of my page and closed my book; I set it down, and looked up to Miss Elry. "We're going to have new groups! Now then, the first group contains Bri-_**RING!"** _Miss Elry was cut off by the fire alarm; sudden shouts and curses came out of the kids' mouths and they covered their ears. I did the same, but it barely helped because of my super-hearing. All I could hear was the loud screams from the kids and the blaring alarms as I walked out as neatly as I could in the scrambling crowd of kids.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to leave a cliff-hanger! It's kinda my speciality to piss people off. *anime giggle* Okay, how about four reviews and I'll update? Nah, I'll update either way! See ya soon! ^3^_**

**_The portal to your dream world is down there, made by the typing and pressing enter of a 'review'._**

**_However if you don't review, your dream world WILL be destroyed._**

**_Your choice._**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Pineapple, Fruit cup, Idiot

_Gomen, Readers-sama! I was dead for the holidays! XI And I passed out after my homework and kept getting kicked off the damn computer, but I'm back! But anyways, WOW! 9 reviews just on the first chappie? THANKS SO MUCH! The reviewers (frannyfine49, Guest, chocogirl, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, golddragonriderkira, SatoriatParis, Kyogan-Saori, Shady Breeze, and mabello) I thank you and give you this Brick doll to share. Only to share. :( And only to borrow, because it's mine. MINE! D:/  
_

**_Disclaimer: Are you mocking me?! I'm not a guy! So no, I don't own the Powerpuffs!_**

* * *

Have you've ever been in a crowded hallway filled with panicked kids who didn't know what was happening was a fire drill, not real? No? Well, it's like this: it's basically a fast, deep river that even the currents near the banks are able to knock you off your feet. Kids will shout and shove just to get outside, and the more you get near the middle, the more miserable you are. Now, I know most schools are no where near how it is here, but this isn't that type of school. Buttercup used to say it was 'ghetto', while Bubbles would say that was an insult to people, then they'd get into a fight that I would have to break up.

However, I'd always agree with Buttercup. It was the 'ghetto' type, not to be offense. Every student had some sort of gossip about themselves. For example, Ash, a boy in 10th grade, was said to be a pervert. It turned out to be true one day when I found him looking up my skirt when he went under the lunch table to 'find his napkin'. It was embarrassing, and not to mention, horrifying. I was wearing-stupidest thing I've ever done- the closest thing to a thong. I'm not even kidding!

Another example is Brallise-in fact, she's two panicking people away from me- is said to be a pick-pocketer. Turns out she was. I had to correct many times before since she's always grabbing the person right next to her's wallet or purse. Hey, will you look at that, she's doing it right now.

"Brallise!" She glanced up, face blank and lips opened slightly as if to speak, then she suddenly ran off into the crowd without a word.

"Hey, Leader Girl!" I turned my head at the familiar voice and saw my sisters floating just five feet above the crowd. Blaze was looking down with curiosity, Bubbles with terror, and Buttercup with boredom.

"Guys, you can't jus-" A group of kids came rushing by me and pushed me on the floor as they sprinted near the door that was just a few meters away. From my position on the floor, I saw Buttercup roll her eyes.

"Float up, Leader Girl, unless you wanna get hit again!" She rolled her eyes once more. I sighed and quickly shot up, careful not to hit anyone. I managed to float high enough to whereas I could actually touch the crowd beneath me.

"Why are you girls flying? I've told you before, no using powers unless needed!" I scolded, a firm look on my face that I was sure said, _'Don't disobey orders!' _Surprisingly, all three of my sisters rolled their eyes at me.

"Chill out, Bloss. We're trying not to get murdered down there!" Buttercup pointed downwards where a boy had just been trampled. _'Oh dear...'_ I sighed and quickly dove in and out of the crowd, picking up the boy. His glasses were crooked and shattered, the temples almost pulled out. He looked unconscious, with his eyes half-closed and mouth partially open, in fact he _was _unconscious. His plain, uniform shirt was un-tucked, not to mention covered in stains as well, and what looked to be his suspenders were torn.

"Oh my." Bubbles put in her casual concern as she flew over to me, and picked up the boy. "Poor boy." I never really understood why she treated injured people like little bunnies. I'm fine with it, but she's become fussy other every little injury that a person has. Let's say you happen to have a small scratch on your nose.

May God bless your soul; she's going to trample you with love.

I know it's sounds...Buttercup-ish, but it's true. She'll pick you up and examine you head to toe. Typically, this is helpful, but she does go overboard sometimes. Too distracted, overly emotional isn't that helpful in a fight, but she's my baby sister. I have to take care of her.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," I took back the boy and looked down to find that the stream of students had weakened and everyone was walking outside calmly. "We'll just take him to the nurse." She seemed to relax, but her eyes stayed glued to the boy, while she bit her lip. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, but instead I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smile.

"Come on, let's go."

I slowly floated down to the ground with my sisters following, and headed in the direction of the nurse's office. The nurse was a nice lady, so I wasn't worried about Bubbles being frightened by the boy being given to her. Last year, a boy had broken his leg after falling from a tree, and we had to take him to the old nurse. The old nurse-now, that's a scary thought.

He was a grumpy, old man with the palest skin possible and a shiny, bald head. At first, when you first see him, you feel bad for him since he has a voice-box and he can't really breathe correctly. But then, you see what he does. Every time you get sent to his office, your injury is suddenly 'untreatable' or 'fatal'. Even if it's just a little cut, he'll say the same thing: "I'm afraid I can't help you with that horrid injury."

You can guess why they fired him then.

This year, the nurse is _much _better. Well, from the rumors. I never really go to the nurse except for last year. And now, I'm never going again unless I'm taking a student. As horrible as it sounds, I need some bait for the nurse to torture, just in case.

We stopped in front of a brownish-red door with the word 'Nurse' written in deep gold, cursive letters. I knocked softly on the door, and peeked through the small window in the door. A pair of brown eyes met mine inside the door, and a smile curved the person's red lip-sticked lips. Mrs Clements. I just remembered her name.

I stepped back as the door swung wide open and a short woman appeared in the doorway, her smile still present. Her eyes dropped down to the boy in my hands, her eyebrows furrowing and smile fading into a lazily serious face. "Oh my. What happened now?"

"He got trampled, that's what happened." Buttercup mumbled beside me, rolling her eyes. Mrs Clements clicked her tongue, and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Every-time." She muttered and took the boy from my hands.

.**.. _Brick..._**

Idiots. All of them are complete idiots, especially Boomer. He can't even run right; he keeps falling and tripping. Seriously, we're supposed to be super-human, perfect fighters, yet he still can't run five fucking miles without tripping over ten times. How come he's not like this at school? He's in track for Pete's sake, how is that possible? I rolled my eyes _once again _as he stumbled behind me and tripped over a grey rock barely two inches tall.

"Boomer, you idiot, stop falling!" I yelled back at him, glancing to him to see Butch rocketing past him as fast as he could. Damn Boomer, we need to go faster to get off campus. The teachers won't notice us gone if we go fast enough. Why, you ask? Why do I want the teachers not to notice us? Because I don't want to get caught.

Why else?

Boomer scrambled to his feet, and started to run at my pace, which has severely lowered because of him. He stumbled here and there, but eventually I could pick up my pace and he'd follow without falling over. Finally! We can actually make it to Sandy's place!

That pink-haired chick's been bragging about her place all week, saying something about a make-over or make-up. She's probably 'borrowed' money from her Dad to do over her place. All she did when she bought it was complain about it. It's annoying, but, hey, she's cool.

"Fruit-cup, Pineapple, Idiot!" Yep, that's Sandy; I can recognize her a mile away, especially when she uses those nicknames. How she made them up I'll never know -except for Boomer's; she's called him that from day one. But her voice sounded distressed. I turned around to see Sandy only a few feet behind me, her trademark pink hair in a braid that went down to her waist. Her face was smeared with mascara; it ran down her cheeks in streams of black and brown.

I skidded to a halt, Butch and Boomer doing the same and turning around to see the same sight as I was looking at. Sandy sprinted faster, but slid and fell on her knees. I could hear her loudly suck in air in short, desperate sobs, and her hands cupped her own face.

"What happened?" I sounded non-nonchalant as possible, but really, I was panicking on the inside. Sandy wasn't someone to cry, nor to be such a crumpled heap. Something bad had defiantly happened. "Sandy?"

She looked up to me, her red eyes, only a shade lighter than mine, puffy and tears forming in the center. "He's dead. Dead."

"Who's dead?" Butch's voice wasn't concerned; it was pissed. He was protective of Sandy, for good reasons, but he goes as far as beating people up for her. Someone was going to get beat the shit out of now.

She hiccuped and coughed on her sobs. "D-Daddy."

* * *

_Reviewers are awesome- why not join the awesomeness? c;_


End file.
